honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Havenite Starship Classes
I see that both the Scimitar and Sword class are mentioned. However it looks like they are actually the same class. In 'In Enemy Hands' Tourville's task force starts out with Scimitars but they are called Swords when the book reaches the ambush in Adler. So keep the two or just the Sword class? --Janusi 13:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Rather one class (with explanations, eg. in the references), if you are sure, it is one class (City/Bastogne thing?).--dotz 19:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I am as sure as I can be. I would point out that every Sword CA we see is named after a bladed weapon and in the Short Victorious War there is a Scimitar named Sword. --Janusi 20:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Nefarious Ship list - Also lists them as being one and the same. Is it a case of Manty ID'ing them as one name and PN as another (if so mention this in the summary)? Or is the same side calling them two different things (aka some kind of typo)? Jabrwock 15:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::SVW - Chapt 18 - PNS Sword & consorts, which the RMN Id's as "Scimitar-class ships", Chapter 30 "PNS Scimitar, Drusus, and Khopesh" :::HAE - Chapt 21 - PN officers talking about Sword class ships in Silesia when discussing the disappearance of PNS Falchion and another CA, no mention of Scimitar class. :::IEH - Chapter 8 - PN staff talks about being assigned "Scimitar class" ships for the mission. Chapt 14 - PNS Katana & Dirk listed as Sword-class, although it's a 3rd person description of what the PN officer was thinking, not "out loud", RMN Id's them as Sword class. ::I don't think either side knows what the heck they are, it seems Sword/Scimitar is used interchangeably all over the place, by both sides. Perhaps list it on the template as Scimitar/Sword, since even Weber can't seem to make up his mind. ;) Don't know which would be the "lead ship" since we have both PNS Sword and PNS Scimitar... Jabrwock 16:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Nefarious List has them as Scimitar class, with Sword listed in "notes" as an AKA. Jabrwock 17:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::: And I don't agree with that. After IEH the Scimitar class isn't mentioned again, only the Sword class. I believe this is a case of Weber changing his mind on what to call the ships or forgetting he had already given them a different name. Since the Sword name stayed it seems to me that it is what Weber prefered. I suggest we give the template that name and put in a footnote that in the early books it is sometimes referred to as a Scimitar class.--Janusi 18:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fortunatelly we have Jayne's, according to it that is Sword-class (with all above ships names). Argument for one class only is Ockham's razor - classes shouldn't be multiplified without reason.--dotz 19:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, I don't have access to Jayne's so I was left with reason. Sword class it is.--Janusi 14:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Should we still have some indication on the template that these are one and the same? IE Sword (Scimitar) class? Just on the template though, it would still point to ''Sword''-class Jabrwock 15:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Positive.--dotz 20:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Frigate class? Echoes of Honor - Seahorse was probably one of the Peeps' new "frigate-class" light cruisers, like Bacchante. Nefarious list gives them the name "Frigate-class" - named for the old-earth frigate sail ships. But I don't recall ever seeing the name officially used in HH8. Jabrwock 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 44.--dotz 20:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ch 44 is where I got that quote. It's not capitalized in the book, and is in quotes in the middle of a character talking, so I figured it was un-official at that point. Jabrwock 21:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC)